


we have always lived in the school.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arknights Fusion, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Yang mereka semua lakukan sesederhana bertahan hidup.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 4





	we have always lived in the school.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers** : Stray Kids adalah sebuah boyband yang bernaung di bawah JYP Entertainment. Berdasarkan story event game Arknights yang berjudul Children of Ursus, game tersebut adalah milik Yostar dam Hypergryph. No profit taken. I just write this for free.
> 
> Trigger Warning: This is a dark fiction that contains some disturbing things like violence, murder, genocide, bullying, suicide attempts, PTSD, depression, self harm, and such. Mayhaps the darkest fanfiction that i ever write for this fandom. I'm trying my best to make the bloody things kind of bearable. If those things triggers you, please DO NOT READ. Please know that YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini berfokus pada millenial line dan persahabatan mereka di antara tragedi. Hubungan romansa ada di Hyunlix biarpun akan ditampilkan secara implisit, sekilas, dan bukan fokus utama. So don't hope too much.
> 
> Semua karakter adalah ras Ursus, atau ras yang mempunyai karakteristik beruang (just imagine human with bear ears) kecuali jika dinyatakan sebaliknya. Ras dipilih karena insidennya di kota Chernobog, negeri Ursus.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini memiliki alur bolak-balik antara masa kini dan masa lalu. Terbagi juga dalam perspektif kelima tokohnya. Please be careful when reading it.

_“What happened in the school... what happened after we left the school... no one could forget.”_

(Istina, from Arknights)

Malam telah turun di _Rhodes Island_ dan hampir semua penghuni asrama telah terlelap. Semua, kecuali Felix yang masih berkutat dengan buku-buku kedokterannya, berusaha menjejalkan pengetahuan-pengetahuan baru di dalam batok kepalanya. Baru setengah tahun mereka tinggal di _Rhodes Island_ dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa—atau mengusahakan diri untuk terbiasa? Semua orang di sini begitu ramah, pun para dokter selalu tanggap mengobati psikis mereka. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang salah satu seniornya minta, yaitu menulis seluruh perasaannya di buku catatan demi kebutuhan terapi. Sekarang ia mengisi waktunya karena matanya belum kunjung berat dengan mempelajari apapun yang dapat ia pelajari.

_Apa kabarnya?_

Ia lebih memilih untuk tak membicarakannya dan fokus untuk hari esok.

Besok ialah hari yang sangat sibuk untuk operator-operator medis, seperti dirinya (sekalipun Felix masih sangat pemula di bidang ini—setidaknya senior-senior medis lainnya selalu bersedia membimbingnya tanpa kenal lelah). Berbeda dengan Jisung, Hyunjin, dan Seungmin yang terjun langsung menghadapi musuh, tugas Felix ialah memberikan pertolongan tanggap pada operator-operator yang terluka. Sesekali ia menemukan tubuhnya gemetaran menatap darah, sebelum ia menarik napas, menguatkan dirinya. Hyunjin yang begitu lembut hati pun masih dapat menguatkan dirinya sebelum membidik kepala lawan, Jisung dan Seungmin pun, masih tak gentar sekalipun harus berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan prajurit musuh yang haus darah.

Seharusnya ia bisa seperti mereka, bukan? Mereka semua melewati tragedi yang sama. Mereka semua berhasil bertahan hidup dalam neraka sebelum akhirnya diselamatkan oleh orang-orang _Rhodes Island_ , diberikan makanan, pakaian, rumah baru, dan pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup. Teman-temannya yang lain masih bertarung di antara trauma psikis masing-masing. Seharusnya Felix juga bisa sekuat itu, bukan?

Tiba-tiba, lampu tidur kamar mereka mati, membuat Felix mulai gemetaran.

Felix tidak suka gelap. Semenjak hari-hari itu, ia tidak pernah menyukai gelap.

Bukunya terjatuh dari tempat tidur sementara ia dengan panik meraba-raba nakas. Biasanya Hyunjin dan Jisung, teman-teman sekamarnya, menyiapkan lampu-lampu tidur cadangan, paham bahwa Felix ketakutan dengan gelap dan Hyunjin tak dapat tidur dengan lampu yang terlalu terang. _Di mana?_ Ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Harus bagaimana? Membangunkan Jisung? Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Jisung akan selalu bangun jika Felix yang meminta tolong, ia tak tega membangunkannya. Terlebih karena Jisung akhir-akhir ini sulit tertidur dan sering didatangi mimpi buruk. Hyunjin? Pemuda itu sejak berada di Rhodes Island harus selalu tidur dengan bantuan obat. Rasanya tak enak hati mengganggu paksa tidur seseorang hanya untuk permintaannya yang egois. Haruskah ia pura-pura bodo amat dan memejamkan matanya?

Tetapi bagaimana caranya ia dapat tidur jika kepalanya terus memutar ingatan-ingatan itu tanpa kenal lelah? Menyiksanya dalam gelap malam?

Hingga sebuah suara familiar tertangkap telinganya disusul dengan cahaya yang mulai menerangi kamar asrama.

“Felix, ini.”

Adalah Hyunjin yang pertama kali menyalakan lampu tidur, membuat Felix mampu menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ruangan mulai terang temaram dan Felix dapat bernapas lega. Gemetarannya perlahan menghilang. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, dilemparnya senyuman kepada Hyunjin yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan.

“Makasih.” Felix tersenyum sebelum kedua matanya mengerjap, “Enggak minum obat tidur?”

“Minum kok. Ini mataku udah mulai berat.”

Kedua mata Hyunjin menyipit dan ia percaya. Dilambaikannya tangan kepada Hyunjin yang perlahan kembali ke kasurnya, membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Ia dapat mendengar igauan tak jelas Jisung di sebelah sana, dan dapat menduga bahwa itu berarti tak baik. Mereka semua tampak baik-baik saja, tetapi realitanya, apakah mereka semua baik-baik saja?

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang melupakan hari itu. Apa yang terjadi di sekolah, apa yang terjadi setelah mereka keluar dari sekolah ... tidak akan ada yang dapat melupakannya. Hyunjin harus bergantung dengan obat tidur dan obat-obatan anti panik lain. Jisung sering dilanda mimpi buruk mengenai hari-hari itu. Seungmin yang selalu tersenyum dan ramah pun, Felix tahu, masih harus diawasi dan diberi obat-obatan agar ia tak meraih _cutter_ untuk menggores lengannya lagi. Jeongin yang termuda di antara mereka ialah yang tampak lebih baik dari mereka, tetapi ia yakin bahwa anak itu tetap tak bisa lupa.

Hari-hari itu, hari-hari sebelum mereka diselamatkan itu, tetap menghantui mereka selamanya.

.

.

.

Felix hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid Ursus—salah satu negeri yang ada di sebuah dunia bernama Terra. Tidak ada yang lebih dari itu.

Kehidupannya normal, sebagaimana kehidupan anak sekolahan lainnya. Ia akan bangun pagi, menyantap sarapan bersama ibu dan ayah, pergi ke sekolahnya, menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar di perpustakaan kota, dan pulang untuk makan malam. Selalu demikian. Ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa dan ayahnya bekerja di salah satu kantor pemerintahan. Selama sekolah nilai-nilainya selalu bagus, taat peraturan, disenangi guru karena selalu berkelakuan baik. Hampir semua murid mengenalnya karena selalu dipanggil dalam pengumuman juara umum sekolah. Tetapi itu tak menjadikan Felix bersikap tinggi hati—semakin lama ia semakin membumi.

Dan sebagaimana anak-anak sekolahan lainnya, Felix pun punya mimpi.

Ia sudah membicarakan mimpinya dengan orang tuanya, dan mereka semua mendukung. Mimpinya ialah melanjutkan sekolah dan menjadi seorang dokter. Rahasia kecil yang selalu ia simpan diam-diam adalah, ia ingin menjadi dokter sehingga ia dapat menemukan obat untuk mengakhiri pandemi ini. Ada sebuah penyakit misterius yang menghantui belahan bumi Terra bernama Oripathy, sebuah penyakit menular dengan mortalitas tinggi, dan terjadi akibat paparan Originium, sebuah bahan tambang yang muncul tiap bencana besar terjadi, yang berlebihan. Penyakit itu tak bisa disembuhkan dan tidak pandang usia. Karena itulah, cita-cita terbesar Felix adalah menyembuhkan semua yang sakit, suatu saat nanti.

Cita-citanya terlalu tinggi. Itulah alasan ia belajar begitu rajin.

Hobi Felix ialah belajar di perpustakaan dan dalam diam menghapal orang-orang yang datang ke sana, termasuk pula seorang pemuda aristokrat yang sesekali mampir ke perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku tebal dengan elegan. Felix tidak tahu namanya siapa, tetapi ia selalu mengenal sosok itu. Pemuda itu memiliki aura majestik yang membuat Felix tak dapat melangkah mendekat untuk menyapa, pun penjaga perpustakaan akan menendangnya keluar jika ia menimbulkan suara. Karena itulah, ia hanya memperhatikan sang pemuda di antara buku-bukunya, berharap mungkin di masa depan, mereka dapat berkenalan.

Hidupnya secara garis besar normal dan baik-baik saja. Hingga di suatu hari kelabu, semuanya hancur.

Di hari itu, kerusuhan berskala besar terjadi di kota Chernobog. Ia ingat, saat itu ia berada di sekolahnya, di dalam kelasnya, menyimak penjelasan-penjelasan yang diutarakan gurunya sebelum terdengar beberapa tembakan. Beberapa orang bertopeng dengan slogan aneh di lengan mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, menembak guru mereka di tempat. Tak hanya itu, orang-orang itu membentak mereka semua, menyuruh mereka untuk keluar. Jika ada anak-anak yang menjerit atau menangis, bentakan lain akan dilancarkan. Mereka tak punya opsi selain menurut, melangkah bersama keluar gedung sekolah sesuai instruksi, berjalan tanpa berani melihat ke belakang.

Felix hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak beruang yang berjalan menunduk dengan patuh.

Mereka semua patuh hanya untuk dibawa ke gedung sekolah lain. Sekilas ia melihat beberapa murid dengan seragam-seragam berbeda berkeliaran di halaman. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang terluka. Apakah semua murid-murid di seluruh dikumpulkan di satu gedung? Untuk apa? Kenapa? Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ke mana polisi? Ke mana orang dewasa lain? Bukankah seharusnya di sekolah manapun ada guru-guru atau bahkan petugas keamanan? Tetapi tak ada siapa-siapa selain orang-orang dewasa bertopeng, berseragam aneh, dan membawa senjata. Ada satu pemuda yang tak mengenakan topeng dan berdiri di depan mereka, dari gelagatnya, Felix menduga kalau pemuda itu ketuanya. Mereka menyebut diri mereka _Reunion_ , dan mereka hanya mendengarkan perkataan orang-orang yang juga terinfeksi seperti mereka. Tak ada orang yang terinfeksi di antara murid-murid Ursus—atau setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui. Felix belajar keras untuk masuk sekolah kedokteran, untuk menolong orang-orang terinfeksi. Dan yang menculik mereka semua adalah mereka, orang yang berusaha Felix tolong.

Kenapa? Felix tak mengerti.

Pun tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengerti. Tubuhnya didorong dari belakang dengan kasar, isyarat baginya untuk terus berjalan. Setelah teman-temannya melewati gerbang, gerbang itu pun dikunci dari luar. Felix menatap ke belakang, orang-orang bertopeng itu berjaga di sekitar pagar. Tak ada kekerasan. Tak ada yang menyentuh mereka. Orang-orang itu hanya memasukkan mereka di gedung sekolah dan menutup pagarnya. Hanya itu.

Mereka tak melakukan apapun lagi sejauh ini. Pun tak ada instruksi yang diberikan. Beberapa anak berteriak minta dibebaskan dan mereka membentak bersamaan dengan letusan senjata api.

“Diam! Jadilah anak baik dan tetap di sini!”

Tanpa penjelasan apapun. Memberontak terdengar bukan ide yang bagus mengingat gerombolan tersebut bersenjata lengkap. Felix menatap nanar sekitarnya, pada teman-teman sekolahnya, pada gedung sekolah yang begitu mendung, dan kepada gerombolan bertopeng itu. Sebelum akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

Mereka semua terkurung di sini. Di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Di malam harinya, salah satu gedung ransum dilalap api.

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai (tetapi dugaan Felix, kelompok kriminal itu yang melakukannya dengan sengaja—seorang anak mengintip dan melihat orang-orang bertopeng mengelilingi gedung ransum tanpa berusaha memadamkannya), tetapi kejadian itu mengubah semuanya. Anak-anak aristokrat dari sekolah elit mengambil sebagian besar pasokan makanan yang tersisa di gedung ransum terakhir, membuat murid-murid sekolah lain terpaksa berebut remah-remah yang tersisa (dan ada banyak, _begitu banyak_ murid di sini). Anak-anak mulai berkelompok berdasarkan sekolah mereka masing-masing, termasuk sekolahnya.

Di kelompok sekolahnya, Felix ditunjuk sebagai ketua hanya karena ia terkenal sebagai Si Juara Umum. Masalah utamanya hanya, ia tak mengenal mereka semua. Teman-teman yang ia kenal telah menghilang terlebih dahulu—entah kenapa, mungkin karena mereka berhasil lolos, mungkin karena kelompok bertopeng itu menangkap mereka. Akan tetapi sebagai ketua, langkah pertamanya ialah berpura-pura mengenal mereka semua. Ia bertindak sebisanya, seperti mengatur siapa saja yang harus keluar mencari makanan, siapa saja yang harus berjaga, siapa saja yang harus membersihkan markas sebisanya. Karena tidak banyak murid yang bisa bertarung, Felix harus memikirkan cara paling efektif agar mereka berdua bisa bertahan hidup. Setidaknya sampai bantuan datang.

Entah kapan bantuan itu datang. Ia tak tahu. Pun ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan di luar sekolah.

Beberapa jam setelah pelantikannya sebagai ketua, ada seorang pemuda yang kembali dengan wajah basah, sebelum akhirnya ia menepi, meringkuk seraya menangis seorang diri. Perlahan Felix melangkah mendekat dan memeluk pemuda itu dalam diam. Ia tak tahu siapa nama pemuda itu, sekalipun beberapa kali ia sempat berpapasan dengannya dulu kala. Nama tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting ialah menunaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua, yakni menenangkan siapapun yang bersedih agar tak ada kepanikan masal. Anak-anak lain hanya diam, mungkin mereka punya duka masing-masing dan Felix tak berhak untuk menghakimi.

Akan tetapi, masalah utama masih belum kunjung terpecahkan. Mereka butuh lebih banyak makanan daripada sekedar remah-remah yang terserak di koridor kotor sekolah, atau rerumputan yang dicabut paksa di lapangan. Mereka butuh air bersih untuk minum, bukan air mentah yang diambil paksa di toilet sekolah. Felix pun merelakan jatah makanannya diambil anak-anak lain, menyumpal perutnya yang berbunyi dengan air mentah seraya mengunyah-ngunyah lidah dan pipi bagian dalamnya. Tidak ada yang bisa memasak di sini. Dapur sekolah dikuasai kelompok lain dan mustahil merebutnya dengan sumber daya manusia berisi anak-anak sekolahan ringkih. Hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan Felix hanya mengalah untuk teman-temannya, sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Ia bukanlah pemimpin yang sempurna. Akan tetapi, ia berusaha.

Felix hanya berusaha sebisanya, semampunya.

.

.

.

Pangan semakin lama semakin menipis dan situasi dalam kelompoknya sendiri semakin tak enak. Sudah tidak ada potong-potong roti kotor yang terjatuh di koridor sekolah. Sudah nyaris empat hari dan tidak ada apapun. Selisih pendapat di dalam kelompok sering terjadi sebelum Felix berusaha menenangkan kedua belah pihak, meyakinkan mereka bahwa bantuan akan segera datang dan mereka akan terbebas dari sekolah. Awal-awalnya, mereka berhasil. Akan tetapi pada perdebatan terakhir, seorang anak kemudian meninggalkan ruangan seraya membanting pintu keras-keras, tanda bahwa usaha membujuk itu mulai kehilangan sihirnya.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan ini keras-keras tetapi mereka semua tahu, bantuan yang mereka harapkan mungkin tak akan pernah datang.

Termasuk Felix. Tetapi sebagai ketua, ia hanya bisa menegakkan kepalanya, hanya bisa bertingkah bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan, bahwa ia bisa menolong semuanya. Sekalipun realitanya, Felix tak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan itu merupakan langkah yang benar. Realitanya, pikirannya begitu kalut, terus dipaksa memikirkan solusi untuk kemahslahatan hidup.

Harus mencari makanan di mana lagi mereka? Mengemis di kaki-kaki anak-anak aristokrat? Mengingat tatap-tatap angkuh mereka tatkala mereka menjarah sebagian besar pasokan makanan—Felix pikir itu ide yang buruk. Mencari makanan lebih sering? Ke mana lagi mereka harus mencari? Dengan cara apa lagi mereka harus bertahan hidup?

Merampas makanan dari orang lain?

Memangnya mereka semua punya tenaga untuk itu? Sekalipun Felix laki-laki, ia tentu saja masih berpikir dua kali untuk melawan anak-anak sekolah lain. Mereka kekurangan tenaga manusia dan tenaga fisik. Apa yang kau harapkan dari sekumpulan anak sekolah yang kelaparan? Haruskah ia sebagai seorang pemimpin maju menemui pimpinan gerombolan bertopeng itu demi mengemis sepotong roti? Mungkin ia tak akan kembali hidup tapi, bukankah sudah tugas pemimpin untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi kelompok?

Ia tersentak tatkala bahunya ditepuk. Felix menoleh, sebelum bahunya mulai turun tatkala menyadari siapa yang berdiri di sisinya.

_Ah._

Itu pemuda yang menangis dan ia peluk waktu itu. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat lebih rileks, membuat Felix tenang. Syukurlah. Setidaknya apapun yang mengganjal hati pemuda itu tempo hari tampaknya telah mampu ia tangani. Hatinya berbunga dalam sekejap, merasa bangga karena Felix telah menunaikan tugasnya dengan baik. _Kerja bagus_ , dalam hati, Felix menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

“Ketua, aku izin sebentar, boleh kan?”

Kedua mata Felix mengerjap, “Mau ke mana?”

“Ini sekolah temanku.” Pemuda itu berkata. Suaranya ternyata tak serendah yang ia duga, justru lebih tinggi dibanding dugaannya. Binar matanya begitu hidup. Helai-helainya tampak begitu halus. Sekejap ia terpaku. Dalam situasi seburuk ini pun, ia masih dapat menemukan hal yang indah. “Jadi aku harus mencarinya dulu.”

Felix menatap pemuda itu lamat sebelum berkata dengan nada cemas.

“Kamu—apa enggak takut? Maksudku—di luar sana kan—“

Pemuda itu kemudian menatapnya ragu, lama, sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kedua mata Felix menyaksikan, bahu pemuda itu gemetar pelan.

“... sebenernya aku takut. Ketua mau menemaniku?”

Karena sudah tugasnya sebagai ketua untuk membantu anggotanya yang kesulitan, ia mengangguk. Perlahan, Felix berdiri sebelum tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Isyarat untuk berkenalan.

“Felix. Panggil aja Felix.”

Pemuda itu menatapnya lekat sebelum tersenyum (dan hatinya hangat, bahkan senyum pemuda itu pun terasa begitu hidup, bagai embun di pagi hari yang menyejukkan dataran Terra yang kejam). Uluran tangan Felix pun disambut dengan gestur bersahabat. Bahkan tatkala bersalaman pun, tangan sang pemuda begitu hangat.

“Aku Hyunjin. Salam kenal, ya.”

Berkenalan dengan orang baru (dengan bonus mengaguminya) pada situasi seperti ini terasa begitu aneh. Tetapi Felix tak keberatan sama sekali. Anggaplah ini bak secercah cahaya di antara kelamnya langit mendung, datang untuk meyakinkan bahwa hidup tidaklah seburuk itu.

Mereka berdua meminta izin keluar sejenak dari ruangan kelas dan sepanjang perjalanan, Hyunjin menggenggam tangan Felix erat. Begitu erat, seakan pemuda itu begitu takut akan kehilangannya. Koridor-koridor sekolah tampak begitu kumuh, dengan coretan sana sini dan bercak-bercak darah mengotori dinding. Napasnya tertahan tatkala menyaksikan tubuh-tubuh murid yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di koridor disertai bau amis darah yang telah mengering. Ada lebih banyak lagi di lapangan, beberapa di antaranya mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Felix. Sekolah yang sama. Keadaan tubuh mereka tak sepenuhnya baik, beberapa di antara mereka malah nyaris tak dapat ia kenali. Siapa? Siapa yang tega berbuat sekeji ini?

Apakah orang-orang bertopeng itu yang melakukannya?

Tapi kenapa? Segitu dendam kah mereka dengan orang-orang yang tak terinfeksi?

Hyunjin sempat membuka ruangan tua yang ternyata sebuah gudang, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah sekop (“Untuk jaga-jaga,” katanya, Felix tak perlu bertanya mereka berjaga-jaga dari _siapa_ , ia akhirnya turut mengambil sekop lain dengan tangan gemetar). Untunglah, semuanya sepi. Sesekali mereka mengintip tiap kali terjadi keributan sebelum Hyunjin membawanya pergi. Mungkin itu berarti orang yang Hyunjin cari tak ada di tengah keributan. Felix lega. Setidaknya hingga sejauh ini, mereka tidak terlibat keributan yang tidak diperlukan.

Matahari sudah turun dan mereka belum kunjung menemukan ‘teman Hyunjin’. Sorot mata Felix berubah menjadi iba. Semenjak kelompok itu mengurung mereka semua di sini, semenjak satu gedung penuh dengan persediaan makanan terbakar, semuanya menjadi kacau. Dugaan baru tiba-tiba melintas dalam kepala Felix dan dengan cepat, ia menatap Hyunjin lamat. Begitu cemas. Begitu ketakutan. Memikirkan skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

“Dia enggak bakal mati semudah itu, Lix.”

Ia tak tahu apakah perkataan Hyunjin fakta atau bukan. Akan tetapi, ia tahu bahwa Hyunjin tengah _berharap_.

.

.

.

Felix pernah membaca di suatu novel, bahwa setiap orang pada hakikatnya adalah jahat.

Itulah sebabnya ada peraturan. Itulah sebabnya diciptakan norma-norma yang wajib dipatuhi. Itulah sebabnya pengertian ini jahat ini baik dikumandangkan pada tiap pelajaran. Agar orang tak menjadi jahat. Agar orang-orang tidak merusak lingkungan dan sesamanya. Agar orang-orang memberikan manfaat untuk sesamanya dan lingkungannya. Agar orang setidaknya dapat berusaha menjadi baik dan menakhlukan sifat-sifat alamiah mereka. Akan tetapi, tatkala orang-orang dilepaskan di sebuah lingkungan tanpa peraturan dan norma, sifat asli mereka semua akan keluar. Buas. Beringas. Tak mempedulikan apapun selain diri mereka sendiri.

Felix baru teringat hal itu tatkala di suatu malam buta, ia tersentak karena mendengar jeritan demi jeritan. Cahaya yang menerangi ruangan kelas kala itu hanyalah cahaya bulan di luar sana. Kedua tangannya terkepal, napasnya ditarik dalam sebelum Felix memutuskan untuk berdiri perlahan. Bukan hanya dirinya yang terjaga, semua orang terbangun karena suara-suara berisik. Mereka mengintip melalui jendela kelas, mengintip sebuah koridor yang hanya diterangi sinar rembulan. Mengintip bagaimana sekumpulan anak mengacungkan sekop dan kapak, mengejar satu anak yang berlari ketakutan di tengah malam (anak itu tampak memeluk sebuah bungkusan, mungkin saja itu makanan). Wajah mereka tak terlihat di antara temaram. Yang terlihat begitu jelas hanyalah senjata-senjata di tangan yang menghantam tubuh terdekat.

Jeritan kesakitan, lolongan meminta ampun, dan gelak tawa beserta makian campur baur di gendang telinganya.

Detik kemudian setelah jeritan, darah memercik di jendela kelas. Percikan lagi. Dan lagi.

Tak ada jeritan lagi. Anak itu sudah mati.

Napasnya nyaris terhenti tatkala melalui sinar rembulan, ia menyaksikan apa yang tak seharusnya ia saksikan. Kedua lututnya lemas, membuat Felix terduduk di lantai. Perutnya bergolak, ingin muntah, tapi tak ada lagi yang dapat dimuntahkan oleh perutnya yang kosong. Tubuhnya tambah gemetaran, sangat sadar bahwa ini adalah realita.

Yang membunuh anak-anak lain bukanlah gerombolan bertopeng bernama _Reunion_ itu.

Yang membunuh anak-anak lain adalah mereka sendiri. Anak-anak sekolahan lain. _Reunion_ tak melakukan apapun selain mengunci mereka di sekolah, berjaga di luar, dan membakar satu gedung ransum. Hanya satu. Sementara yang lain terus berjatuhan bak balok-balok yang fondasinya dilepas.

Semua orang menggila karena tak ada makanan. Semua sinting karena kelaparan. Dan dalam situasi yang tak memiliki peraturan dan hukum, yang tak memiliki orang-orang dewasa sebagai pengawas, semua orang akan kembali kepada kodrat mereka sebagai makhluk jahat buruk rupa.

Termasuk juga kelompoknya kini. Kejadian itu hanyalah bagai bara api dan teman-temannya tengah terbakar dalam emosi. Semua saling tuduh. Semua saling berteriak. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memegang senjata-senjata tajam (yang bahkan Felix sendiri tak ingat sejak kapan berada di sana). Tragedi di koridor siap berpindah dalam ruangan kelas, dan Felix terjebak di tengah-tengah.

“Seharusnya kita begitu dari kemarin! Kalau begitu—kalau begitu, kita enggak bakal kelaparan begini!”

“Apa yang kau harapkan dari Ketua yang melarang kita merebut makanan orang lain?!”

“Gara-gara dia, aku harus makan roti campur pasir! Ketua bangsat!”

“Hentikan! Ketua begitu demi kebaikan kita! Ketua bahkan tidak makan apapun kecuali air mentah!”

‘Diam! Sana ke alam baka!”

Teriakan demi teriakan terjadi bersamaan dengan bunyi gaduh kursi meja dilemparkan, suara benda tajam menghantam kayu dan kaca jendela, juga jeritan demi jeritan anak-anak yang meregang nyawa. Kelaparan membuat semua orang sinting, begitu sinting dan haus darah. Tidak jelas lagi siapa kawan siapa lawan, yang dilihatnya hanya sesama melawan sesama, membunuh mereka dengan brutal untuk menyalurkan kemarahan.

Ia tak menghentikan mereka semua.

Ia hanya mematung. Menatap semua kekacauan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Kedua tubuh Felix membeku. Sekalipun ia memiliki keinginan untuk berlari, melindungi anak-anak yang tak bersenjata, kedua kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Berteriak berhenti pun ia tak bisa. Suaranya menghilang. Tak ada kuasa apapun, tak peduli bahwa beberapa anak dengan senjata tajam berlumuran darah melangkah mendekatinya dengan wajah-wajah marah.

“Ini salahmu!” Satu telunjuk mengarah kepada Felix. Seorang anak mengacungkan linggisnya, menatapnya marah. “Kau—! Nilaimu saja yang besar, guna pun tidak ada!”

Ah, ya. Tentu saja.

Ini salah Felix. Felix yang tak bisa memimpin teman-temannya. Felix yang tidak bisa memberikan makanan yang layak untuk semuanya. Felix yang tak bisa melakukan apapun pada akhirnya. Murid teladan apanya? Gelar itu kini menertawakannya. Jadi dokter dan menyembuhkan semua? Bagaimana Felix dapat menyembuhkan semuanya jika menyelamatkan teman-temannya pun ia tak bisa?

Ini salahnya.

Salah yang ini hanya dapat ditebus dengan kematian. Karena itulah, Felix menatap lekat mata kapak yang semakin mendekatinya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Berserah. Pasrah. Siap menebus dosanya.

Hingga ia menyadari bahwa tangannya ditarik kasar dan tubuhnya dibawa pergi. Ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan marah sebelum memberanikan diri membuka mata, melihat dengan bantaun sinar rembulan seadanya. Seorang pemuda membawanya pergi. Dari bahu lebarnya dan postur besarnya, Felix kenal ini _siapa_.

“Hyunjin?”

Benar Hyunjin. Pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja. Tampak tak terluka dan tampak tak terlibat perkelahian apapun sebelumnya. Tampak masih bisa berlari di antara gelap.

“Kita pergi.”

_Tunggu. Kenapa ia dibawa pergi?_

Seharusnya Felix tetap di sana. Seharusnya Felix mempertanggungjawabkan seluruh kesalahannya dengan kematian. Tetapi kenapa Hyunjin membawanya pergi.

Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya Felix di sana. Mati mengenaskan di tangan teman-teman yang ia kecewakan.

“Jin, mau ke—Jin, lepasin! Aku ketua mereka! Aku ha—“

“AKU ENGGAK MAU KAMU MATI, LIX! SADAR!”

Kedua mata Felix membulat. Terkejut karena baru kali ini pemuda itu meninggikan suara di depannya. Namun, sadar di saat yang sama. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, tak mengubah fakta bahwa teman-temannya marah karenanya. Marah kepadanya. Marah yang hanya bisa termaafkan jika ia tebus dengan kematian. Dan Hyunjin menentang itu. Terbukti dengan sang pemuda yang menariknya kabur. Terbukti dengan sang pemuda yang menggenggam erat tangannya, membuat Felix balas menggenggamnya. Koridor sekolah begitu dingin, gelap, dan menyeramkan. Tetapi mengingat hangat telapak Hyunjin yang melingkari tangannya, Felix sama sekali tak ketakutan. Bahkan perlahan, ia mulai tenang. Mulai dapat berpikir.

“... maaf.”

Pada akhirnya, hanya itulah yang dapat Felix ucapkan pelan. Kakinya dipaksanya melangkah, menyamai kecepatan Hyunjin. Setelah ini, mereka harus berlari ke mana? Harus mencari perlindungan ke mana? Setelah mengetahui bahwa semua anak menjadi beringas, mereka harus berlindung ke mana lagi? Siapa anak yang masih waras setelah dikurung berhari-hari tanpa makanan?

“Kita cari temenku.” Hyunjin berkata dengan napas terengah, “Kita cuma bisa percaya dengan dia di sini, Lix. Dia pasti masih hidup, aku yakin.”

“Tapi gimana dengan yang teman-teman yang lain?”

Pegangan Hyunjin semakin mengerat, seakan mengisyaratkan Felix untuk tak pernah melepaskannya. Tidak bisa. Dalam situasi seperti ini, situasi di mana mereka tak tahu yang mana kawan dan lawan seperti ini, Hyunjin sama sekali tidak boleh melepaskan Felix.

“Jangan lihat ke belakang.”

Dan Felix menurut seraya memacu langkahnya, berlari melintasi koridor sekolah yang begitu gelap dan bau pekat darah. Begitu pekat hingga lambungnya bergolak. Beberapa kali langkahnya tersandung oleh sesuatu, atau sepatunya menginjak sesuatu yang lembut. Felix tak berani melihat ke bawah, tak berani menyaksikan apa yang sesungguhnya ia injak. Berpura-pura tuli tatkala di belakang sana ia mendengar hantaman-hantaman keras dan jeritan-jeritan kesakitan.

Jeritan-jeritan teman-temannya, mereka saling bunuh hingga meregang nyawa.


End file.
